Konoha Middle School Days
by XIIIL00DY
Summary: What do the nin do at their Konoha Middle School? A lot of odd things, thats what! O.o Yaoi. Lots of pairings. Mostly GaaNeji trying to at least *ON HIATUS.*
1. New Meat

-1OMG! My first Naruto fanfic story haha…..XD Okay, time for all the important stuff…..

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters from the anime/manga, Masashi Kishimoto has full right s them. But one of these days I will get Jiraiya's soul!!! O.o XD

Okay, this is the part where I give you a brief summary or something but honestly I have NO idea what this is about!! O.o I'm kinda making it up as I go along!! XD

Warning: Yaoi, major OOC-ness, use of alcohol and possibly drugs, sex, and we'll go ahead and throw some torture in there!! XP Possibly Yuri….dunno yet, and language.

Pairings: SasukeXNaruto, Slight GaaraXNaruto, ShinoXKiba, NejiXGaara, HakuXZabuza (??maybe?) JiraiyaXTsunade (hm??), InoXSakura (eh?), ShikamaruX(Neji? Gaara?) LeeXTenTen (O.o?!) IrukaXKakashi? One sided OrochimaruXShikamaru

Okay, the story will start now-ish So yea…..enjoy and if I suck it's not my fault…..o.O it's Princess Dial-ups fault!! XD

_**ThisIsALineThisIsALineThisIsALineYou'reJealousOfTheLine**_

Neji and Gaara sat at their lunch table next to each other. Haku, Shikamaru and Sasuke also sat there, but the didn't really pay much attention to them during lunch. Neji and Gaara usually sat together and talked to each other quietly.

xx

Shino and Kiba sat at their own table with Lee, TenTen, Zaku, and Hinata. Today, Lee was late to joining them, Shino and Kiba didn't really care, but TenTen was freaking out. Meanwhile, Zaku was too busy watching Kin a few tables over.

xx

Lee burst through the lunchroom doors. "Fresh Meat!!" He called out. Everyone's heads turned, they all smiled. A new kid? They never  got new kids, but now they'd have a new kid to pick on. (aw…poor new kid XD)

Lee ran to his table and sat down. "Spill it bowl boy." Kiba demanded as Lee sat down next to TenTen.

"Blonde hair, about Gaara's height, maybe taller by an inch or two. He's been kicked out of every other school he's been to, his guardian is hoping that Lady Tsunade will shape him up." Lee practically spilled his guts. Haku laughed.

"If anyone can shape up a kid, especially a boy, it's Lady Tsunade" All the kids at their table, except Shino, laughed.

xx

4th period Math class, Lady Tsunade walked into Gaara's class. "Class, we have a new student." A blonde haired boy stepped out from behind her.

"Yo, I'm Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki." The teacher (Anko) showed Naruto a seat next to Gaara. Inside his head, Gaara groaned. He could tell that he was going to hate this kid.

The bell rang 25 minutes later. Gaara was just glad that that hell was over with. Naruto didn't understand any of what they were working on.

"Hey Gaara!" Gaara turned around to see Naruto racing up behind him. "Do you know where this class is?" Naruto pointed to a piece of paper with his class on it. Gaara looked at the paper, then very slowly his gaze rose and settled on Naruto's face. His and Naruto's schedule were EXACTLY the same. He had every class with this Naruto kid. Damn Lady Tsunade.

"Follow me……" Gaara started walking away. Naruto followed behind him.

"So uh…..Gaara. You uh……..been goin' to this school long?" Naruto tried small talk.

"Yes." Gaara answered bluntly.

"Oh….." Naruto decided to shut up and leave Gaara alone.

Naruto and Gaara soon arrived at their 5th period class, Science. Gaara saw Neji and went over and sat by him. Naruto looked confused as he looked for a spot to sit at. He saw one next to a spiky raven haired boy. He went over and sat by him.

Naruto decided not to talk to the kid, he seemed pissed already, and he didn't want to provoke him into killing him.

Neji passed Gaara a note.

'What's wrong? You seem more pissed then usual…'

Gaara wrote back. 'The new kids got every one of my classes.'

Neji nodded. He looked at Gaara and smiled. He looked back at his best friend, Sasuke to see the new kid sitting next to him. He looked relieved , maybe it's because Sakura or Ino couldn't sit next to him now.

xx

As soon as class got out Gaara gathered up his stuff and walked out into the hall to wait for Neji. A minute later Neji appeared. Gaara looked up at him and gave him a puzzled expression. Usually Sasuke was with him. Neji wrapped his arm around Gaara's shoulder and started walking to their next class.

"I thought he might want to walk 'alone' today" Neji smirked.

As they neared Art class, Neji heard Sasuke's laughter behind them. He turned around to see Sasuke walking with Naruto. Neji and Gaara walked in to see Haku and Shikamaru already in there. They walked over to them and sat down quietly.

Sasuke and Naruto quieted down and walked into the art classroom. Sasuke took a seat next to Neji and Naruto sat next to Sasuke. Sasuke soon got a note from Neji.

'Change of plans. Gaara's coming over tonight. We'll hang tomorrow.' Sasuke shrugged.

'Alright with me…I'll hang with the new kid.' Neji read the note and smirked.

This was probably one of Kiba's favorite classes. Not because, yet again, he's in it with Shino, but it was one of the easiest and it was the most fun. Photography. His pictures usually consisted of Akamaru or Shino, mostly Shino.

Hinata was in the same class as Shino and Kiba. Her pictures were usually of Shino and Kiba or sometimes even Neji, her cousin. This was her third favorite class, she liked expressing herself through pictures.

The teacher for the photography class was Might Guy, so of course Lee was in this class. Obviously Guy loved expressing himself through pictures too, because he never seems to put the camera down.

Sasuke and Naruto passed notes all during class. Neji and Gaara quietly worked on their partner collage. So far, it was coming along quite nicely. The teacher, Kakashi came over to their table and surveyed their job so far.

"Nice work boys." Kakashi went over to where Naruto and Sasuke were supposed to be working. "You two on the other hand…"Their collage paper was white, blank.

"We're uh…"

"Gonna work on it at my house tonight!" Naruto answered.

"Oh?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"Yea, at his place. We'll bring it on Monday, done!" Sasuke smiled at Kakashi. He just shrugged and walked off to inspect everyone else's work.

"Thanks for the save." Sasuke sighed, relieved.

"Sure but, this means you have to come over this weekend!" Naruto smirked at Sasuke.

"Um……alright?" Sasuke smiled a bit.

xx

"Hey Shino, whatcha doin' this weekend?" Kiba asked as he snapped a picture of Shino.

"Nothing…….why?" Shino took the film out of his camera.

"You should come over, I just got the coolest video game." Kiba smiled at Shino.

"Alright." Shino started developing his film.

_**ThisIsALineThisIsALineThisIsALineYou'reJealousOfTheLine**_

Yes, my pretties,….this is the end of this chapter. You're sad , yes you are.

-MutantPaperClipWarrior-

Wow…my scary editor….she freaks me out sometimes…XD Anywho-ness……This is my first fan ficcy!! ; Please be nice, and PLEASE review……and if you criticize it……PLEASE be nice meep……yesh, I know it sucks…but! The next chapter will have……shifty eyes LEMONY YAOI!!!! YESH!!! XD You know you love it…O.o hee hee….


	2. Friday

-1OMG! O.o It's chapter two!!!! spazzes out hee hee Yea okay, time for the warnings!!

_**Warning:**_

Contains Yaoi (LEMON!!! O.o) Language (if I can remember right…) And Emo bondage YAY! 3

_**ThisIsALineThisIsALineThisIsALineYou'reJealousOfTheLine**_

It was Friday afternoon after school. "So Naruto, we walkin' to your house?" Sasuke asked as he shoved his stuff in his backpack.

"Yea. It's not too far. Got the paper?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded. "Alright then, lets go." Naruto grabbed Sasuke by the wrist and ran out of the school.

"N-Naruto!" Too late, Sasuke tripped and toppled on top on Naruto. They rolled and ended up in a lip lock, Sasuke under Naruto. They both turned bright red.

xx

"Ready to go Shino?" Kiba kissed Shino's cheek.

"Yea." Shino mumbled, embarrassed. Kiba grabbed Shino's hand their fingers entwined. Shino was going to stay at Kiba's all weekend, he knew how this would eventually end up. First, video games, then a "scary" movie, then they'd start making out in the middle of the movie then…well…you get the rest…(if not, you'll see XD)

xx

"I gave Hinata $70 to spend with her friends and she'll be at her friends all weekend. We'll have the house to ourselves." Neji smiled as he and Gaara rode in his car back to his house. Gaara's focus was ahead, but Neji knew exactly what Gaara was thinking. "All to ourselves." Gaara smiles at Neji's word.

He loved it when it was just him and Neji home alone. Then, no one could hear the screams from Neji's bedroom. Not that their were screams from the bedroom every time he was over, just sometimes.

xx

Haku walked into Zabuza's classroom. "Um…Zabuza-sensei?" The door closed behind Haku. He turned around to see Zabuza shutting the door.

"Shouldn't you be on your way home? It's the weekend after all. Surely you have something better to do then be here with me." Zabuza sat down at his desk. He started muttering to himself as he spun around in his chair to file papers behind his desk and hair. Haku sat on Zabuza's desk.

"But Zabuza-sensei-" Haku's pleading was cut off.

"Don't call me that." He spun back around to see Haku sitting in front of him. He didn't notice it before, but Haku was wearing skin tight leather pants, and a fishnet shirt. He had hi legs spread apart and Zabuza couldn't help but stare.

Zabuza stood up in front of Haku. He placed his hands on Haku's waist and roughly kissed Haku on the lips. This took Haku by surprise, Zabuza had never kissed him that roughly.

The classes that Zabuza taught were P.E. and Konoha History. Everyone said he taught P.E. to watch girls run and so he could look at their asses, but, truthfully, he did it so he could threaten the kids, and so he could keep an eye on Haku. Only a few kids knew this, only because Haku trusted them.

Zabuza stood as close as he could to the table and pulled Haku to him. Zabuza's hands slid down Haku's thighs and back up to his waist. Haku's body shuddered with pleasure, but he wanted more, much more from Zabuza. He looked up at Zabuza with pleading eyes. Zabuza smiled at his beloved Haku.

Zabuza kissed Haku's cheek, jawbone, his neck. Everywhere Zabuza kissed felt like fire to Haku's skin. He pulled off Haku's fishnet shirt and sucked on Haku's collarbone. After a few tens of seconds he moved on. He had left a good sized hicky on Haku.

Zabuza's hands soon found the zipper on Haku's pants. He unbuttoned and unzipped Haku's pants. He slowly slid them off.

"Next time, make it not so tight." Zabuza whispered into Haku's ear. Haku blushed a deep red.

Haku tugged at Zabuza's pants, indicating that he wanted the off. Zabuza smirked at Haku's demand. Zabuza stripped and Haku watched closely. As soon as he was done he turned to Haku and smiled.

He pulled Haku off the table and pulled him close. "Ready?" He nipped at Haku's ear playfully. Haku nodded timidly. Zabuza smiled. "I'll try to be easy." Again, Haku just nodded.

xx

Sasuke and Naruto sat in Naruto's living room, silent. Sasuke couldn't bring himself to look at Naruto, he was too embarrassed as to what happened earlier that evening. He still couldn't believe they ended up in a lip lock, and **HE LIKED IT!!** He couldn't believe that he liked kissing another guy.

Naruto sat doodling on his jeans with a ball point pen. He kept replaying that moment in his head, him and Sasuke kissing. Yes, he liked it, but he was gay, but Sasuke didn't know! And, he was pretty sure Sasuke didn't like him like that. He probably **HATED** him right now.

"Um…." Naruto's head shot up. "Where's your bathroom?" Sasuke asked. Naruto pointed to a door across the room. Sasuke got up and went to it.

When Sasuke came out, he sat a closer to Naruto on the couch then he was earlier. Naruto continued to doodle on his pants, but in his head, you know he was freaking out.

'Oh my god!! He's sitting closer! Does that mean that he liked it?! Likes me??!!' Sasuke coughed into his fist and Naruto looked up.

"I'm uh…sorry about earlier…" Sasuke's face flushed red.

"Oh…y-yea…it's okay…"Naruto also turned red.

"N-not to sounds like…a freak or anything….but I kinda liked it…" Sasuke looked down.

"Y-you did? Oh……w-well…I did also…but, I guess I forgot to tell you that I'm gay." Naruto toyed with the pen in his hands. Sasuke looked up at Naruto. He gave Naruto a quick peck on the cheek then looked back down. Naruto's face flushed a deep red.

Naruto cupped his hand under Sasuke's chin and embraced him in a kiss. His tongue glided along Sasuke's lips, begging for an entrance. Their lips parted and Naruto's tongue entered Sasuke's mouth.

Sasuke felt Naruto's warm tongue slide over his own. He concluded that Naruto tasted like cotton candy. He liked it. But he wanted more than kisses. He placed his hands on the inner parts of Naruto's legs and spread them apart.

Sasuke unzipped and unbuttoned Naruto's pants and pulled them off. 'Right to the point.' Naruto thought to himself. Sasuke kneeled in front of Naruto and smiled. Naruto knew just what he was going to do.

As soon as Sasuke put it in his mouth, he knew he wasn't going to regret it. Naruto was either really horny or he really liked how Sasuke was doing. Soon a sticky substance filled Sasuke's mouth, his first instinct was to spit, but instead he swallowed. Oh yea, cotton candy about summed it up.

Naruto had tried to restrain himself from calling out Sasuke's name, but he couldn't take it anymore.

"S-Sasuke." Naruto panted.

xx

Shino's assumptions were right. They had played video games for about 2 hours, then Kiba suggested that they watched a "scary" movie, so they cuddled and were soon making out.

"Kiba…there isn't anyone home is there?" Shino asked as Kiba slid off Shino's coat.

"Naw, just us. Even Akamaru's gone." Kiba bit Shino's ear playfully. Shino was just sitting on Kiba's lap on Kiba's bed. Kiba obviously wanted to get goin' because he slid his hand down the front of Shino's pants. Not that Shino was complaining or anything. Shino bit his lip to keep himself from moaning.

Kiba pulled off Shino's pants. He picked up Shino and placed him beside himself on the bed. Stripped himself then pulled Shino back onto his lap.

Shino moaned softly as Kiba entered him. As Kiba continued to do so his hands slid to the inner parts of Shino's legs and spread his legs apart. He started to massage Shino in that general area. Occasionally he would thrust hard into Shino and Shino would take in a sharp intake of air. Each time he did so, Kiba would smile.

As Gaara ran the blade across Neji's hip he cried out in pain. Gaara moved the blade slowly up to his lips and licked the blood off the blade. He ran his fingers over the fresh new cut, then over the old cuts and the scars he had made on Neji's body. He ran his fingers up the inner parts of Neji's legs. Neji's body shuddered.

He should've been use to the things Gaara did to him, he was mentally use to it, but his body wasn't use to the "attention". Of course, he did love what Gaara did to him, he had a fetish for that kinky kind of stuff. And Gaara enjoyed doing so. His favorite part was when Neji would scream. It was usually muffled after the first two seconds of it because something Gaara would do would muffle the scream.

Gaara bit down on Neji's collarbone, making him bleed, once again. Neji bit down on his lip. Gaara licked up the blood that was oozing from the wound. As Gaara did so, his hands slid up the inner parts of Neji's legs. Again, Neji's body shuddered.

Gaara flipped Neji over so he had his back to Gaara. He licked Neji's ear, then his neck. His tongue slowly made it's way down Neji's body, as he held Neji's hands above Neji's head. As Gaara did this, Neji seemed to whimper. He obviously knew what was going to happen next. Gaara's hands slid over to Neji's waist. He licked Neji's ear again.

"You're my bitch, and don't forget it." Gaara whispered into Neji's ear as he thrust himself hard into Neji. He started to scream, but Neji's cry was soon muffled by Gaara putting his fingers inside Neji's mouth. He bit down on Gaara's fingers, of course this is what Gaara expected.

xx

Sasuke and Naruto were both panting hard. Naruto was on top of Sasuke, basically in the "push up" position.

"I'm tired…" Sasuke said in between pants. Naruto nodded. He lay down next to Sasuke on the bed. (They're in the bedroom now.) They both laid on their sides, Sasuke facing away from Naruto. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist and pulled him close to him.

Their panting had stopped, and now it was shallow breathing. Naruto kissed Sasuke on the cheek.

"Good night Sasuke."

"Night…Naruto…" Sasuke was already half asleep.

xx

Obviously, Kiba liked the kinky stuff too, but he didn't cut Shino like Gaara did to Neji. Kiba looked up at Shino from where he was kneeling. Shino was biting his lip. Kiba licked Shino's stomach playfully. He rose and pulled Shino onto his lap. Shino laid his head on Kiba's shoulder and closed his eyes.

"Tired?" Kiba smiled at Shino. Shino nodded, eyes still closed. Kiba picked up Shino and laid him on the bed, Shino curled up on the bed, again Kiba smiled.

xx

Haku moaned softly. "Zabuza, m-maybe we sh-shouldn't" Haku took in a sharp breath. "Shouldn't do this in your-" Haku was cut off by someone knocking on Zabuza's classroom door.

"Zabuza-sensei?" Came Shikamaru's voice from the other side of the door. Haku looked at Zabuza, scared. Zabuza kissed Haku on the cheek and handed him his clothes.

"Yea, hold on Shikamaru." Zabuza slipped on his clothes. Haku slipped on his clothes and finger combed his hair quickly. Haku quickly scrambled to one of the desks and took out a piece of Konoha History paper and started working on it. Zabuza opened the door for Shikamaru.

"Here for your detention, Nara?" Zabuza asked casually. Shikamaru nodded, obviously bored. Shikamaru sat next to Haku at another desk. He looked over at Haku, then back to the front of the class. He laid his head down on the desk and fell asleep. Haku looked over at the sleeping Nin, then stood up.

"Bye Zabuza-sensei…" Haku walked up to Zabuza, gave him a peck on the cheek then walked off. Zabuza smirked.

"Don't call me that Haku…" Zabuza started filing papers.

_**ThisIsALineThisIsALineThisIsALineYou'reJealousOfTheLine**_

Author-ness: woohoo!! Chapter 2 full on Yaoi!! Yay!! Lol Okie dokie, I know it was interesting and all O.o;; but there won't be that much (if any) Yaoi in the next chappy! ; I'm sorry!! Please don't hurt me!! screaming in background: Get the torches!!! Burn her!!! O.o eek!!!! runs

Oh's and…..anyone know a good BETA? O.o; Mine's a lazy ass bum and has to read the story like 4 times to actually get it XD haha jk Paperclip-dono ; lolz

Review…O.o it would be much appreciated and um……well…..I can't really offer anything to the first reviewer…considering all of my stuff belongs to Paperclip-dono, she claimed it when I die….O.o; eh heh heh….sorry guys, BUT! O.O You!!! Can!! Have!! My much obliged thanks!


End file.
